orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Security
Litchfield Penitentiary also houses a Maximum Security '''facility on its property. It is often referred to by inmates as "Max". Maximum Security is down the hill from the camp, as seen in "Empathy Is a Boner Killer". The SHU building is attached to the Max building. This section of the prison is reserved for the inmates of minimum security who have acted violently, smuggled or used drugs, or other serious offenses; as well as, presumably, inmates who were sent straight there due to the nature of their crimes. Life in Max is shown in "Piece of Shit". When Nicky goes out into the exercise pen, the inmates seem to be rude and confrontational. As a whole, the facility is also very loud. Life in Max: - Inmates live in cells rather than dorms. Each cell has 8 beds. The facility holds a total of around 400 inmates, but there is still a lot of unused space, so a lot of cells only hold 5-6 inmates. - Inmates stay in their cells all the time, except for meals and recreation time, which can include going out on the yard or attending classes like Alcoholics Anonymous. - The cells in Max have a toilet, so rather than going to a separate bathroom, inmates need to use the bathroom in front of their cellmates. - In Max, some inmates wear beige while some wear blue. The reason for this has not been revealed, but it may be that those in blue were sent straight to Max for the nature of their crimes while those in beige were transferred from Minimum Security. - According to Nicky, obtaining drugs in Max is extremely easy. - Some inmates in Max can hold jobs, like Nicky, who was a cleaning porter. - The "yard" in Max is really just a large gymnasium-like room with a mesh cage ceiling, so inmate can somewhat see the sky above. Other than this, inmates do not go outside at all. - Visitation in Max is different than in Minimum Security. Inmates have no contact with visitors and must use a phone to speak to visitors through a glass. According to Nicky she had five roommates, one of which put her baby through the spin cycle. Gallery '''The following inmates are currently, or have previously been to maximum security: * Miss Claudette - In season one Miss Claudette's case is reopened due to changes in immigration laws. Her sentence is not changed though, and after recieving the news a guard attempts to punish her without reason and she becomes violent with her, resulting in her transfer to max. * Taslitz - Taslitz decides to stab Vee, but because she never wears her glasses, she stabs the wrong woman. She is then transferred to max, where we see her during Nicky's time there. * Nicky Nichols - After being blamed for Luschek's drugs, Nicky was transferred to max where she started doing drugs again. Luschek tells her he'll fix things and sleeps with Judy King in exchange for Nicky's transfer back. * Stella Carlin - Stella was transferred to Max after Piper framed her by placing dangerous contraband in her bunk as revenge for Stella stealing Piper's panty-business profits. * Dayanara Diaz - After confessing to shooting CO Humphrey, it is presumed that Daya was transfered to max. * Sophia Burset - During the riot in season five, Sophia intentionally leaves the prison to be sent to max, as she is looking for Sister Ingalls. * Frieda Berlin - It has been implied that the majority of the older women in Litchfield started out in max and were transferred as they aged and their time left shortened (as long as they had a record of good behaviour), although Frieda is the only one so far to explicitly state this is what happened to her. *Vasquez Category:Locations